The Rock-Tumbler Falls
by Snow Illusion
Summary: Lance angst. Yeah. Kinda scary. Lance thinks about how Kitty rejected him. Set before "Joyride".


The Rock-Tumbler Falls 

Written by: Snow Illusion

Dedicated to: What the hell??? Not this again…

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution. Wow…that was hard. It belongs to WB and a lot of other people I don't know.

______________________________________________________________________________________

                Yup. That's right. This is just a bunch o' Lance angst. He thinks about Kitty and how she rejected him. Set before "Joyride".

______________________________________________________________________________________

                You would think that with a person like me it would be hard. It would be hard and wouldn't split; rough and course, almost like a sponge. Well it wasn't. It was like butter. Soft. And creamy. And so, so easy. 

                The knife would glide across my tan skin like a figure ice-skater. It would make little traces that blood would leak out of stain the already dirty carpet. It brought a smile of redemption to my tired face to see myself bleed my terrible blood. The others would stay oblivious and I was plunged into my personal Hell.

                Pietro knew. Didn't say anything, though. I was thankful. Tabby and Fred didn't want to face the truth that I was slowly sinking away from then. And Toad was just alone. 

                Mystique was gone. She was gone forever. She would no longer catch me in my room with little bent paperclips and safety pins tucked safe away in my little drawer. She would no longer protect me. And I was happy about it. Very happy.

                And then…there was her. With her childish like gleam in her eye, her bouncy spirit, her joyous laugh. And her candy voice that would have my legs tremble like whipped cream. She was so nice and good, and didn't expect anything in return. She would bat her large blue eyes at me and wave her hand so carefree and giggle. 

                Kitty.

                The word itself seared into my brain. She didn't know how much pleasure she gave me…and so much pain. 

                When I had talked to her over the phone when Summers had gone to Hawaii with his kid brother, I thought the world had ended. She had said she wouldn't go out with me. 

                But she DID say she would call me back. There was still a chance…right? I knew I had to do something and fast, or that blue-boy would get her. I could not let that happen. Kitty was mine. And always would be. 

* * * 

(Flashback)

                I narrowed my eyes dangerously at the students leaving the English classroom. They looked at me with fear and revulsion, and I smiled back. The jocks looked at me like I was scum on the heel of their shoe, and I told them to drop dead. They laughed nervously to themselves and walked away without giving me another glance. Fine with me. I didn't want to talk to them. I wanted to talk to her.

                She came out of the room with Evan on her heel. 

                "Kitty, are you going to the big party bash Saturday night?" he asked, flipping his skateboard under his right arm. 

                She giggled and pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She blushed and looked at him, smiling. "I, like, don't know yet. I have that huge Chemistry test on Tuesday," she answered, fluttering her eyes. 

                I smiled idiotically and strode up beside her. I opened my mouth to say something when…

                "StalkingPretty-Kittyagain,eh?"

                A cold wind crept up my back and ended at my side. "You'llnevergether,y'know."

                I clenched my fist tightly against my palm. "Shut UP, Pietro. I was JUST about to talk to her! You ruined my chance!" 

                "Iknow.WhydoyouthinkIchosethisexactmomenttotalktoyou?" he answered, zipping around me a few times with a gleam in his eye. 

                "ARG!"

                I swung my fist at him and I missed. Damn.

                "Whoa,slowdownthererock-tumbler!" Pietro exclaimed in an agitated voice, narrowly missing my second throw. He rocketed past me and to his next class. "Seeyoulaterrock-boy!" he teasingly cried, running down the hall and unpredictable speeds. I shook my head and started for the math room. It was her next class. I had memorized her schedule. 

                I leaned against the wall next to the door and waited for her to appear. And she did, laughing along with Kurt. God, didn't she ever go anywhere alone? Oh well, I wasn't going to let this opportunity slip away from me. 

                "Hey Pretty-Kitty, can we talk?"

                Kitty stopped dead in her tracks. "Um…like, not right now Lance. The bell is about to ring."

                "Now, Kitty," I said dangerously, not even calling her my pet-name for her. Kitty shook her head.

                "Sorry Lance. I said I can't."

                The bell rang. I grabbed her by her wrist and whispered dangerously in her ear. "Get a pass from your Math teacher and find me in the empty storage room. You're not there and your friends get a little present."

                Kitty knew what I was capable of. She gulped nervously and phased out of my grip. "O-O-Okay Lance…" she stuttered out of fear. I could see it in her eyes. They were clouded over. "But only because I, like, love my friends so much."

                I smiled. 

                And started for the storage room. It was a tight little place with empty old cardboard boxes and confiscated appliances. It smelled of old socks, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. 

                The door creaked open after only two minutes of waiting. Kitty stepped in, holding the bathroom pass in her shivering hands. She cowered in fear as I walked over to her. 

                "Please don't hurt me Lance," she pleaded. 

                I smiled again. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to say…will you go out with me?" I sighed in relief. I had gotten it out. 

                Kitty did not react the way I wanted her to. Her face twisted itself into fury and rage. Her hand came up and made a sickening noise as it made contact with my face. 

                Her crystal-blue eyes filled with tears and she opened her mouth. I knew the candy-like voice that I knew and loved was not going to come out. 

                "You threaten me and my family so you can ask me out?" she snarled dangerously, shoving her face into mine. 

                My face sagged in hurt. I just wanted to ask her out. Just because I had to use desperate measures doesn't mean she should go totally postal on me. 

                "Kitty, I tried before, and you wouldn't listen. I had to do whatever I could."

                Little droplets of her tears leaked down her face. "You jerk!" she cried. My eyes widened in fear. They words kept repeating in my mind. _You Jerk…you jerk…you jerk…you jerk…!!!!_

                I knitted my brows in frustration. I growled treacherously and grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. I held her by her wrists. 

                She struggled in pain and then phased. I smiled evily and grabbed her again and pushed her against the wall again. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. I knew her tricks. No matter how many times she phased, I could keep catching her. 

                "Lance! Stop it!" she cried in horror, whipping her head from side to side. "Help me! Anybody! Help me!"

                Kitty tried her phasing stunt again, and this time she went right through me. I stood there for a few seconds completely fazed. I regained my composure and grabbed her again. She kept phasing but I always kept catching her. Soon enough, she was panting with the effort she was using. 

                "I love you, Kitty. Why can't you see that?" I whispered, my tears sifting between my eyelids and threatening to fall. 

                "If you loved me, you wouldn't do this, you jerk!" She repeated again. My tears fell and she screamed again. 

                "I love you Kitty!"

                "Well I don't love you back!"

                It was at this time that Summers and his little buddies trashed down the door. 

* * * 

(End Flashback)

                Pietro had showed up after Summers came if you were wondering. Him and Tabby and Fred and Toad. I stood there helplessly as Kitty finally found her way through me and collapsed in a crying heap on Jean. 

                Somehow, I don't know how, we had gotten out of there. I went up to my room and took out my Ginsu knife. I only saved it for special occasions. And it sure as hell was a special occasion.

                With only a few strokes, my veins welcomingly opened up and poured my red gold. I had cut deeper this time. So much deeper.

                But it felt good. So good. 

                There was a knock at the door. 

                "Lance,youokay?"

                I didn't answer. I smiled out of sedation and sleepily fluttered my eyes. My blood was pouring faster now and it was the only thing I could see clearly now. 

                "Openup,Lance!" More knocking. 

                In the corner of my eyes I could see blackness. And a figure entered my mind. It was Kitty. I smiled sadistically. Kitty would save me. I reached out my arms but her face was tattered with hate. 

                "Save me Kitty!" I cried, my wrists throbbing in hurt and protest. 

                "You jerk!" she cried. 

                I could hear the door being brought down, but I couldn't see it. All I could see was Kitty. And the darkness.

                "You jerk, you jerk, you jerk, you jerk…"

                My body swayed and fell to the ground with a thud. And the last thing I heard before dripping off into an endless sleep was the never-ending, "You jerk…" 

______________________________________________________________________________________

                Okay, that was just scary for me. How about you? I can't know how you felt unless you review! So…review! NOW! MWAHAHAHAHA!

______________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
